


Poems

by DB_W



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:07:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22326829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DB_W/pseuds/DB_W
Kudos: 2





	1. June 26th

Flourish auburn & lay pulseless  
About snow-bark locust  
Crimson grins won't molest  
Beneath ovals of celestial focus  
No plants, only oceans  
Revealing all the motions  
Wraps that touch of warm  
A core black and warn  
Adore! Adore! I give  
My dark heart & more  
To receive my cardio  
I must be unbound  
Promise our love idio  
Never leaving with a frown  
My soft, strong, doe  
Love all she do  
There was a demon infecting my affection  
Till I observed an angel spreading her wings  
And stealing my attention  
Fainting  
From November stings  
But loving whatever it brings  
Oh, obviously obscure. . .  
To contemplate Cancer my cure.


	2. Love Thy Game

Doe  
Hard to catch  
Easy to kill  
Lion  
Stalks his prey  
Never his intent  
To scare her away  
Lay in wait  
Ready to pounce


	3. Fly Bird

V.1

Fly bird, flap your wings  
there's no one  
around  
to hear  
the sound  
all your eye sees is  
nothing  
but  
memory's  
will  
loosen the ghostly claws that grasp  
friends and foes alike  
slip past  
the winds that tears and scars  
and makes the honey be.

V.2

fly bird flap your wings--

there's no one  
around  
to hear  
the sound  
of joy singing chirps  
harmoniously  
ripping flesh apart  
I see  
thumping drops of blood stack  
up against  
all your eye observes  
is

nothing  
but  
fluid memory's  
will

loosening the ghostly talons that possess  
friends and foes alike  
to slip past  
the winds that tear and scar

make the honey be  
satisfactory

\--and remember  
hunger

V.3

Flight of the Falling

Fly bird, flap your wings  
there's no one  
around  
to hear  
the sound.

All your eye sees  
is  
nothing but  
memory  
fear and desire

loosening the ghostly talons  
grasping friends and foes alike  
until you silently slip past  
the winds that tear and scar  
and make the honey be  
with a sweet roar.


	4. Ode: Soldier or Warrior

V.1

Part I: Roaman Barbarian

Gods of the state,  
Not far from the sun  
That sets over my home  
Where sword and shield reside  
Ready to water the fields  
With bodies split apart  
In a fool's debate  
Of whether or not  
We will procreate,  
My plow pushes earth aside  
To continue life anew.

Still, no matter how often we conquer  
Our enemies grow bolder  
Up against our boarder  
Retreat and die.

Fight, and in fall or victory,  
Land in pride  
Fame, and glory  
My name will live  
By my chieftain's side  
Comitatus or death! Run and be forgotten!  
Vanquish all in the way  
Of achieving immortality  
Transcend from battling men  
To monsters, through legendary deeds  
Too amazing not to boast  
Too powerful to be lost

Lay my treasure with my body  
For in thy heart, we need it not!

V.2

Ode to a Soldier or Warrior  
Part I: Roman Barbarian

Unmoving Gods of our still expanding  
State of discourse, not far from the low sun  
That sets over my home, where sword and shield  
Reside, ready to water grey fields with  
Bodies split apart in a fool's debate  
Of whether or not we will procreate,  
My old plow slowly pushes earth aside  
In hopes of continuing life anew.  
Still, no matter how often we conquer  
Our enemies, with sharp grins, grow bolder,  
Uncivilized stares against our boarders  
Plague us with soil touched by dirty hands.  
Ringing blood in my ears, I tell my men,  
"Stand firm, soldiers--shoulder retreat and die."

Fight, and weather in fall or victory  
Land in pride, fame and glory!---my name will  
Live by my chieftain's side!---beyond all time  
We echo through the earth, water, air, trees  
Known in honor---comitatus or death!  
Run and be forgotten!---roam in piercing  
Grey rain--storm, crash!---vanquish all in our path  
Of accomplishing immortality.  
Transcend from battling men---for gold and blood  
To damned monsters---by legendary deeds  
Too amazing not to boast--over laughs  
Too powerful to be lost--in mead dreams  
Lay, for them, my treasures with my body  
For in thy heart, my friends, you need it not!


	5. Inspired by Maximum The Hormone, I write:

"I know I'm incomplete."  
Emptiness, desire  
To reach perfection  
Kill to steal that contraption

Emptiness, desire  
To reach perfection  
Stalk the Earth  
Until you know completion

Primal, biological, technological  
"I was made with superior  
Unlimited potential!"

Tread on the rags  
Of the fallen  
Fuel for the bridges  
"Never had a chance!"

Emptiness, desire  
To reach perfection  
Stalked the Earth  
Until completion

Untamed pride  
Laughs at his adversary  
Taunted, tempted, baited  
Arise perfection!

"Finally, the prelude is over!"  
Arrogance and power  
Born of corruption  
"Let the games begin!"

A true hero emerges  
A clever attempt, technique like no other  
But vitality, regeneration  
Overwhelming  
Honor and strength fail  
Compassion falls to power  
Pain and loss  
Pride and compassion  
Unite to prevent Earth's destruction!


	6. Oh no fairest lady

Oh no fairest lady in appearance  
Who let the sun glow dull upon her cheek  
Bring light reflecting desires concealed  
In between gleaming eyes and smiles sly  
Would be dresser of mankind's creation  
What taste is their emotion running deep  
Changed memories through new revelations  
Pale hands quickly rip apart clear old cloth  
Hum while seeing it slowly slip off  
Worn masks and finger tips reaching nothing  
But serpents slithering patterns dizzy  
Fuming vapors rising up from the scales  
True justice slays no evil but actions  
For society claims another male


	7. Bloody White Bones

The sun glaring over the grassy hill  
Is coming down on my home. From the red,  
I see the hooves of knights kicking up dust  
And dirt, then start charging up at the sky.  
When they reach the star, it becomes nothing  
More than a black pit with blue howling winds  
Tossing the machine around to a point  
That pierces the center. From the unseen  
Back, demons pour out 'n hunt the people  
Of a town, like a strong breeze toppling ants.

Nothing is spared. From the rubble: stones, bricks,  
Wood, and corpses: cows, dogs, cats, and humans,  
Some hands begin to stir as bodies rise.  
Shaking off their clothes, skin and muscle, Bones  
Begin to walk up, up towards the sky.  
Near the hole, they rattle and seem to dance;  
Some tilt their heads back and laugh silently.  
One, a small one, once a child, places  
A white palm on the edge of the dark pit.  
Nothing happens. It wobbles, falls, then cries.

I think, but I can't quite understand it.  
They do not make sense, and I stop caring.


	8. Everyday Work

Everyday work takes time  
On the road, I must remember  
The trees of my youth  
Going up to New Hampshire  
The rocks blasted out  
Letting us make our way  
To the theme park  
Buildings, hotels, temporary homes  
For the stay

The sun barely peeking  
Over the evergreens  
As the twilight shepherd leads its master, panting  
I see the first moose ever  
Thanks to a poorly lit souvenir shop  
(My parents bought it for me  
Our first dog chewed on it  
Still, I can’t believe I threw it away)  
I’m not sure the place even had electricity  
Oh! The road nears its end.


	9. A Meditation Upon Awakening Prematurely Due to Sinus Pressure

V.1

Have you ever felt the world get bigger and smaller  
Like a staircase opened up beneath you  
As the tower grew larger  
It's a dark blue starry night  
Inside the old cathedral  
I've never visited  
Or perhaps it's been a long, long time  
But, if there's a way off, I don't know  
The waves come from miles  
To change the rocks below  
Hundreds of feet high and I can still see  
That wooden row boat that came years before  
How has it survived all this time?  
The bats know.  
They're noisy and ugly, and won't leave me alone.  
But I kind of like them  
Like a fluttering black blanket  
I know it will never touch down  
But it keeps me warm

V.2

I.  
Have you ever felt the world get bigger and smaller,  
like a staircase opened up beneath you,  
as the tower grew larger?

II.  
The air clots into blackness  
inside the old, floating cathedral  
I never visited,  
or perhaps it's been a long, long time.  
If there's a way off,  
I wouldn't know.

The waves come from miles  
to change the rocks below.  
Hundreds of feet high, and I can still see  
that wooden rowboat from years ago.  
How has it survive all this time?  
I don’t know,  
but the bats do.  
They’re noisy and ugly, and won’t leave me alone,  
and I kind of adore them  
like a fluttering black blanket  
that never touches the water,  
and keeps me warm at night.


	10. Underwater Death Machine

Killer Whales, Orcas, ironically named  
Are smartest  
They understand human intelligence  
But r apex predators  
Nvr killed a human unless was a slave


	11. You Moved the Sun (Across the Sky)

You moved the sun across the sky.

Through blue and dry,

You didn't even need to try.

Through bright and wet,

You moved the sun across the sky.

You moved the sun across the sky.

Like a god or natural force,

You didn't even try.

Through cold winds and frozen grounds,

You melted snow and shattered ice,

When you moved the sun across the sky.

You moved the sun across the sky,

As only a human could.

Greater than a god, you didn't even try.

But things of such beauty,

Come with a cost,

And must end.

Now, the night is never ending.

And I wonder if I'll ever see my friend again.


	12. Loneliness

Is unable to see tomorrow and knowing it has to come

For you, the ax won't strum 

The word you said hangs overhead

Strung above so thin you swear

You swear it's not there

Wave a hand

Out of reach

Shamble around

Scraping links

Scarring

Again 

and

Again

To no end

Loneliness

Is unable to see tomorrow


End file.
